OVERALL OBJECTIVES: 1. to develop the capability to identify all University of Wisconsin Hospitals cancer patients, to collect standard information on each patient, and to establish a computer-based record which will be available within six months of patient discharge or visit for research and program evaluation; 2. to plan and develop a clinical protocol record system which will provide data for statistical evaluation of clinical protocols and identify patients entered into cancer treatment protocols. GOALS FOR THE COMING YEAR: During the next year the thrust in this project will be in two primary areas: quality control and statistical analysis of Registry and protocol data. The pathologist will check the abstraction of key information for selected patients, as will the medical consultant. Randomized reabstraction by other personnel will also be used. In general, the most valid information is available close to the patient. For this reason, we will be making efforts to collect and enter as much information as possible as soon as it is available. Furthermore, we will attempt to establish a centralized minimal patient information system for all cancer patients seen at the the UW regardless of the service or clinic. Additional automatic error checking capability will also be incorporated into the local Tumor Registry effort. Finally, we will develop both routine and special statistical reports from the Registry and protocol data.